


potentialities

by lilacsilver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsilver/pseuds/lilacsilver
Summary: Glimpses at possibilities, in a universe full of them.[drabble collection]
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis/Monica Rambeau, Wanda Maximoff & Monica Rambeau
Comments: 20
Kudos: 93





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This collection will contain spoilers for WandaVision.

Sunlight spills across the bed, rousing Monica from her uneasy sleep. She gets up and pats her side of the comforter back into some semblance of neatness, and the blanket-covered lump on the other side mumbles something that might be a question.

“It’s eight-thirty,” she says. “I’m going for a run. Go back to sleep.”

Another mumble. Monica isn’t entirely fluent in barely-awake-Darcy, but six months on, she’s getting there. This one is familiar enough: _don’t go too far._ They’re both still recovering, and Darcy’s days where she can’t quite shake the red haze from her brain outnumber Monica’s.

“I won’t. I’ll stop and get coffee on my way back, how’s that sound?”

A pale hand emerges from the blankets to offer a thumbs-up.


	2. two

“I remember you.” Billy’s voice is quiet, weak. Fading. “You...tried to help Dad.”

All around them, Wanda’s magic is dissipating. In house after house, on street after street, from the center of town out to the edges, people are waking up. Darcy barely registers the sounds of panic; her focus is all narrowed in on the kid half in her lap.

Without his mother’s power, he cannot exist. Like his father, like his brother, like the Hex, he is a product of her grief. Like his father, like his brother, like the Hex, he will soon be gone.

“...lightning,” he mumbles.

“What?” Darcy’s vision blurs. She’s watched this boy come into his mother’s world, and grow, and grow again, and it seems unimaginably cruel of the universe to force her to witness the end of his short life.

“Y’r head’s...full of lightning. An’ stars.”

Oh. _Oh._

“They’re old friends of mine,” she says, a sob bubbling up.

Billy doesn’t answer, and the weight on her lap is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yes, I know, I'm the Worst(tm).


	3. saturdays in westview au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny glimpse at a no-powers domestic fluff AU, feat. Cool Aunts Darcy and Monica. Because I needed it after the finale.
> 
> [This one is ripe for a full-length story if there's enough interest, since I personally believe there can never be enough domestic fluff AU]

“Are we watching the boys today?” Monica asks, putting the cap back on the orange juice and returning it to the fridge.

“It’s Saturday,” Darcy says. “I have a buy-one-get-one pizza coupon and their combined weight in Cheez-its in the pantry, so we’d better be watching them or it’s all gonna go to waste.”

The Rambeau-Lewis household is a quiet one, on a quiet street, in a quiet town. Except on Saturdays, when Wanda needs to run errands and Vis is off doing whatever it is the neighborhood watch team gathers to do instead of neighborhood watching. On Saturdays, the Maximoff twins hurry across the street immediately after breakfast and spend the rest of the day alternating between Nerf battles in the front yard and video games on the couch.

The doorbell rings right on schedule. Coffee in hand, Darcy goes to answer.


	4. saturdays in westview prequel

“What can I get you?”

“Small latte, and a – no, just the latte.” It’s been long enough that Monica thinks she shouldn’t order multiple drinks on autopilot anymore. Months since Mom – since she hasn’t had occasion to offer to get coffee for the nurses. The barista doesn’t know any of this; he just nods and makes her order.

She’s halfway through her drink when another customer slumps down in the chair across from her. The little coffee shop is crowded this time of day, but not _that_ crowded; there are at least two other seats free that are nowhere near Monica.

“Sorry, sorry,” the woman mumbles in response to her arched eyebrow. “I just – I wasn’t – I’ll go.”

“Wait,” Monica says, because she _knows_ that sad, exhausted, anxious look on the other woman’s face. She doesn’t mean to pry, but: “Who is it?”

“What?”

“Whoever you’re here for.” The hospital complex starts a block away. Just close by enough to get back in a hurry, and just far away enough to pretend there’s nothing wrong. The other woman closes her eyes.

“My best friend,” she says. “Janie. She’s practically my sister. I wanted to stay and sit with her but she said I was hovering and getting on her nerves and I just – I ended up here.”


	5. saturdays in westview, pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to think I should just make "saturdays in westview" its own work. What do y'all think? Would you read a full-length fic of this AU?

“Boys!” Wanda’s accented voice rings out from the Maximoffs’ front stoop. “Your dad’s home. Time to come in!”

“Aw, Mom, we just got out the telescope! I’m looking for Mars!” Tommy lifts his head to call back. The weather’s finally good enough tonight, after a full week of rain, for a spot of stargazing. Billy, tucked into Darcy’s side patiently waiting for his turn, gives his mother a pleading look.

Wanda closes the front door and crosses the street to join them. It’s the only way to make sure Tommy doesn’t hog the view or keep asking for _just five more minutes, Mom_ all night.

“I’m going to find a way to sneak money into your wallet,” she threatens Monica, who’s standing quietly by, watchful as always. “Yours _and_ Darcy’s. I can’t believe you still won’t let us pay you for babysitting.”

“You’re welcome to try,” Monica says with a grin.

“I’m serious,” Wanda retorts. “Vis has started to talk in his sleep about what a horrible pair of freeloaders we are. I can’t take it anymore.”


End file.
